A program is a list of statements. These statements are written by a programmer in a language that is readable by humans. This list of statements may be translated, through processes that include front-end compilation, to produce an executable file that can cause a computer to perform a desired action. One front-end compilation process produces a bytecode program.
Bytecode programs are processor-independent programs that cannot be directly executed by most central processing units but are highly suitable for further processing, such as for generating binary instructions for various central processing units (CPUs). Because CPUs speedily interpret and execute binary instructions, it is advantageous to further compile the bytecode programs to produce binary instructions through a technique called back-end compilation.
A variable used in a program is expressed as a particular type. A type defines the nature of a variable. Types in programs are declared by the programmer and determine the range of values a variable can take as well as the operations that can be performed on it. Types enable a compiler to check that variables are used in a way that is consistent with their nature to avoid errors. Examples of type include integer, real number, text character, floating-point number, or classes.
The front-end compilation typically removes much of the type information in the process of producing a bytecode program. Such omission of type information constrains the ability of the back-end compilation to check for errors. Such a compilation process may produce inferior programs and lead to the eventual lack of acceptance of such programs in the marketplace.
Thus, what is needed are systems, methods, and structures to enhance reconstructing type information for bytecode programs.